Conventionally, for vehicles, particularly for two-wheeled motor vehicles, wearable air bag systems are publicly known, see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. Hei 9-66789. In such a wearable air bag system, an air bag module including an air bag and an inflator is provided on a clothing article worn by a rider. When a two-wheeled motor vehicle has a collision, the inflator is actuated, and the air bag is expanded and deployed to absorb an impact on the rider.
In addition, in such a wearable air bag system, it is desirable that the clothing article provided with the air bag is easy to be worn by the rider and that the impact on the rider is effectively cushioned. A conceivable means for satisfying such demands is as follows:
The rider can easily put on a clothing article, such as a normal jacket, provided with an air bag without hesitation.
(2) The air bag can evenly cover at least the entire chest portion of the rider.
However, as shown in FIG. 7, a clothing article, such as the jacket, which is easy to put on, generally has opening edges at the central portion of the front thereof so that the clothing article is opened at the front to be separated into left and right portions. The opening edges can generally be opened and closed by a fastener such as a slide fastener, buttons, or a hook-and-loop fastener. Accordingly, to provide an air bag on a front main section of this clothing article so that a chest portion of the rider is covered, the air bag must be provided to be divided into left and right portions on both sides of the central portion of the front main section of the clothing article in such a manner that the fastener is avoided. Thus, there is the problem that it is difficult to evenly cover the entire chest portion of the rider.